


Perhaps in Time

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Light Angst, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker Raise Leia & Luke, Padmé Amidala Lives, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, forgot what it was tho, i got this from another fic, kind of, like super light it's barely there, this is more of an unofficial sequel to an unofficial story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: It's a quiet evening, and Anakin uses that time to reflect on the past few years of his life.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Perhaps in Time

Anakin looks up at the stars quietly as they were all spread out countlessly across the night sky and above the hovering clouds. This was his and Padmé’s window for spending time outside together: not too early to the point that Luke and Leia were still awake but not too late to the point where they might fall asleep outside. He was sat out in the lush fields that he and Padmé spent their first picnic together on, and it was also the place where he would go to when he wanted to drown himself in some sort of thought, which is exactly what he was doing this evening.

Right now, Luke and Leia were halfway through their 5th year of life, which also meant he was halfway through his 5th year of being their beloved uncle. He sighed at that thought. No father would ever want to be recognized by their children as anything but their loving dad, and Anakin was no exception. Of course, he knew why he had taken on that role, but that didn’t stop it from striking at his heart every once in a while. Of course, he got used to it at some point, but that didn’t stop it from leaving a bad taste in his mouth every once in a while.

It had been well over a year since he whispered to Luke that he was, indeed, working on something. That something being marrying Padmé, and one would think he would’ve gotten that part over with, but he didn’t even start it yet. Of course, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to or was too lazy to do so but simply because he couldn’t. He had been dying to publicly marry Padmé since the moment they were privately married on Naboo a great many years ago.

Speaking of Padmé, he knew she was coming here.

“Ani,” she approached him, now wearing a nightgown as she had changed clothes already. “What are you thinking about?”

“What makes you think I’m here to think?”

She laughed slightly before sitting down next to him, “You know the sole purpose of this place, do you not? This is where we do all of our thinking and where we’re alone.”

He let a laugh out and nodded, “Yes, I know.”

She laughed again but let it fade quickly.

“Seriously, though, what are you thinking about?”

Anakin shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder, “Come on, Ani, I want to listen.”

Anakin sighed and let his frown come out before he talked.

“It’s about, uh, me and our kids.”

“What about them? Did they, er, do something?”

“No, no, they didn’t. It’s just I’m busy thinking of something about it.”

“So, what is it then? Tell me.”

“I think you know it always hurts a father when he’s recognized by their kids as anyone but their loving dad.”

Padmé slowly nodded and frowned, though nothing in her looked surprised. With how long Anakin had to wear this figurative mask just for the children to be safe, it was inevitable that he would look back at it in vain one day.

“I know. You know why we’re doing it though. I mean, you were the one that suggested it.”

“I know, I know, don’t worry, but even then, it still hurts sometimes.”

Padmé clicked her tongue in disapproval and shook her head, “If only Palpatine never got away in the first place then all his remaining henchmen wouldn’t be wandering the galaxy and fulfilling some of his last few wills.”

“It’s my fault,” Anakin whispered.

“No, it’s not,” she said with finality. “It’s not your fault, Anakin. Never has, not now, never will be.”

“You only say that because you love me.”

“No,” she caressed his back. “I say that because it’s the truth.”

Anakin leaned on her shoulder and quietly sighed. She ran her hand over his back.

“I still wonder when it will end,” Padmé said.

“There’s not a lot of them left,” Anakin pointed out. “There’s only around 2 to 4 of them still alive, but all of us in the Order are having such a hard time finding them.”

“None of them are in the Core Worlds?”

Anakin scoffed, “We haven’t found a single one in the Core Worlds. All of them were somewhere else. Not that it surprised any of us, really.”

“Well, I suppose I see why that would be the case. When do you think this’ll be over?”

Her husband shrugged, “I don’t know. At the rate that we’ve found people, I’d say 1 to 3 years. If you want me to be more specific, 2 and a half would be my best guess.”

Padmé frowned at that. He didn’t. He was used to being saddened by that by now. It didn’t hurt him that much anymore.

“When this mess is all over, I’m leaving the Order, and I’m staying with you, Luke, and Leia forever. I swear.”

Padmé gave a slightly amused look before kissing his shoulder, “You’ve made that promise many, many times, darling.”

“And, I am not going to break it,” he added.

“I can count on you to make sure of it.”

“You know,” Anakin licked his lips before continuing. “By the time we tell them the truth, I hope they call me Daddy. I know they’re very used to calling me Uncle Ani though, so I doubt it. Maybe they’ll just continue using that.”

“Ani, it’s very obvious Luke and Leia love you so much. I have absolutely no doubt at all that they would be more than willing to change it up and call you by that. I’d better start calling you stupid if you haven’t noticed that.”

“Eh, I guess you’re right.”

“Don’t you worry, darling, they’ll call you as they’ll call their father when the time comes.”

Anakin turned to her and raised an eyebrow, “You really think so? You really think they’ll call me that?”

“No,” Padmé shook her head, but she smiled at him. “I know so.”

Perhaps in time, they will know.


End file.
